


Ewige Flamme

by LadyStoneheart_76



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fire, Swearing, The Witcher 3 Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoneheart_76/pseuds/LadyStoneheart_76
Summary: Lambert vermisste Keira kein bisschen. Was aus diesem untreuen, herrischen Weib wurde, war ihm komplett egal. Dass der Pfad ihn diese Saison nach Kovir führte, wo sie die letzten Monate zusammen mit diesem widerlichen Schnösel gelebt hatte, war reiner Zufall. Triss zufolge hatte sie sich offenbar von diesem reichen Trottel getrennt hatte, aber das hätte Lambert nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Er war ein für alle mal über diese Zauberin hinweg …





	1. Zufällig in Kovir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpheliaTheMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Das Herz der Alchemie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237186) by [LadyStoneheart_76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoneheart_76/pseuds/LadyStoneheart_76). 



> Hallo werte Leser,
> 
> mit Kapitel 20 meiner Geschichte “Das Herz der Alchemie” hatte ich ja eine kleine Überraschung versprochen und hier ist sie: Ein eigenständiges, kleines Lambert-Spin-off. Auf die Idee dazu hat mich übrigens die wunderbare OpheliaTheMoth gebracht.
> 
> Wer “Das Herz der Alchemie” noch nicht gelesen hat, kann dieses Spin-off selbstverständlich davon losgelöst lesen und kann dann (voraussichtlich ab Kapitel 23) im “Herz” weiterlesen, wie die Sache für Lambert weitergehen wird.
> 
> Wer die Hauptgeschichte bisher verfolgt hat, sollte dieses Spin-off am besten nach Kapitel 20 lesen - dann ist chronologisch alles im Fluss … ;-)  
> Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Nebenhandlungsstrang, der nach drei Kapiteln wieder mit der Hauptgeschichte verschmelzen wird.  
> Es ist nicht nötig, diese Geschichte hier zu lesen, um den kommenden Geschehnissen im “Herz” folgen zu können. Aber vielleicht wollt ihr ja miterleben, wie Lambert in den Schlamassel hineingerät, in dem er bald schon sitzen wird. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. 
> 
> Viele Grüße  
> die Lady

Kapitel 1 - Zufällig in Kovir 

 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens fielen auf den noch gefrorenen Boden. Die Nächte waren nach wie vor frostig, doch die letzten Tage hatten bereits eine Veränderung bewirkt. Die Bäume und Sträucher am Rand der Straße trieben aus, bildeten Knospen. Kovirs üppige Vegetation hieß den Frühling willkommen.  
Ein Spatz saß in einem Baum am Wegesrand und pfiff munter sein Lied - vermutlich, um irgendeine Spatzenfrau zu beeindrucken. Oder um sie einem anderen Spatz auszuspannen … auf jeden Fall hatte der kleine Kerl ekelhaft gute Laune.  
“Blödes Mistviech.” Lambert hasste diesen Morgen. Genauso wie die Morgende davor. Durchgefroren war er in der Scheune erwacht, in der ihn ein misstrauischer Bauer hatte übernachten lassen. Dieser Hundsfott hatte sich das Lager im Stroh von ihm bezahlen lassen. Lambert hatte nicht übel Lust gehabt, dem Mann auf seine Art mitzuteilen, was er davon hielt, wenn Reisende ausgenommen wurden. Aber da die Alternative in einer Übernachtung im Freien bestanden hätte, hatte er seine Wut hinuntergeschluckt und seine Geldkatze gezückt.  
Er bewegte seine eiskalten Zehen in seinen Stiefeln. Verdammte Kälte. Wieso war er auch nur so früh wieder auf den Pfad gegangen? Noch zwei, drei Wochen länger in Kaer Morhen und er hätte sich diesen Mist erspart. Aber nach mehreren Monaten in dieser zugigen Ruine, allein mit Eskel, war er froh gewesen, endlich aufzubrechen. Trotzdem hatte er noch ein paar Tage länger gewartet, als sein Bruder, der bereits wieder in den Sattel gestiegen war, sobald die Gebirgsstraße passierbar war. Konnte es wohl gar nicht erwarten, nach Oxenfurt zu kommen.  
Lambert schnaubte. Verdenken konnte er es Eskel nicht. Wenn ihn eine Frau wie Thalia erwarten würde, dann hätte er selbst wahrscheinlich schon versucht, das Eis auf den Pässen mit Igni zu schmelzen.  
Aber ihn erwartete keine Frau. Ihn erwartete überhaupt niemand.  
Wenn irgendein Ungeheuer ihn in einer stinkenden Höhle in Stücke risse - niemand würde es bemerken. Falls Eskel im nächsten Winter wieder nach Kaer Morhen zurückkehrte - und sicher war sich Lambert da keineswegs - dann würde dieser sich fragen, was aus Lambert geworden sei. Ob er irgendwo ein anderes Winterquartier bezogen hätte. Im Jahr darauf würde Eskel klar werden, dass Lambert nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Aber was ihm zugestoßen wäre, würde nie jemand erfahren. So war es vor ihm schon Hunderten von Hexern ergangen. Kein Hexer stirbt in seinem Bett, wie Vesemir immer zu sagen pflegte.  
Und doch war er nun wieder auf dem Pfad. Auf dem Pfad, den er hasste, den er sich nicht ausgesucht hatte und der irgendwann - ob früher oder später - seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Zuerst war Lambert der Straße nach Aard Carraigh gefolgt, ohne klares Ziel. Dann war er weiter nach Westen geritten, bis er gestern die kovirische Grenze überquert hatte. Dass er nun in Kovir gelandet war, hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, was Triss in einem Nebensatz fallengelassen hatte. Dass Keira nun in Kovir lebte, genauer gesagt in Lan Exeter. Er hatte nicht vor, diese herrische, untreue Zauberin jemals wiederzusehen.  
Damals hatte alles zuerst so gut angefangen. Sie waren zusammen nach Gors Velen gereist, wo Keira weitere Nachforschungen zur Heilung der Catriona-Krankheit angestellt hatte. Die Notizen dieses Zauberers Alexander, die sie in Velen an sich gebracht hatte, waren wohl ein wahrer Schatz an Informationen. Doch auch nach Radovids Tod waren viele Gegenden in den nördlichen Königreichen für Zauberer kein sicheres Pflaster und so hatte Lambert ihr wann immer es nötig war Ärger vom Hals gehalten. Wenn sie für ihre Forschung Zutaten benötigte, hatte er ihr diese besorgt.  
Von Anfang an gab sie den Ton an, traf die Entscheidungen und bestimmte ihre Reiseziele. Doch bei all dem war sie mehr oder minder freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Zumindest für eine Zauberin. Und sie hatte es stets verstanden, ihn zu besänftigen, wenn er seinem Ärger über das Hierarchiegefälle in ihrer Beziehung Luft machte. Oh, ja, das hatte sie …  
Lambert verdrängte den Gedanken an intime Momente mit diesem betrügerischen Weib schnell. Die Erinnerung an ihre weiche Haut, ihre Berührungen lösten immer noch ein Verlangen in ihm aus, das ihm alles andere als recht war.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war - und Lambert versuchte, diese Momente auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren - dann waren die Monate mit Keira die beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Wobei dies eher etwas darüber aussagte, wie beschissen es das Schicksal schon immer mit ihm gemeint hatte.  
Alles war gut, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie ihren ´alten Bekannten´ wiedertraf - diesen Emilian Gyldenstein. Diesen widerlichen, arroganten, herablassenden Schnösel. Diesen von sich selbst eingenommenen Zauberer, mit dem sie anscheinend auch zuvor schon öfters Beckenkontakt gepflegt hatte. Das war ihm aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar gewesen.  
Dieser überhebliche Hundsfott hatte deutlich gezeigt, was er von Hexern hielt - und von diesem Hexer, der seine ´gute Freundin´ Keira begleitete, ganz besonders. Dieser Schleimer hatte versucht, ihn in Keiras Gegenwart wie einen ungebildeten Schläger und Rüpel dastehen zu lassen.  
Und wie ein Idiot hatte er selbst dann noch nicht einmal Verdacht geschöpft. War wie immer ohne zu fragen für sie auf Bestienjagd gegangen, um ihr wieder irgendeine so dringend benötigte Zutat zu bringen. Während sie… Lambert presste die Lippen aufeinander, seine Miene verdüsterte sich, wenn er an diesen Moment zurückdachte.  
Nichts ahnend war er von seinem Auftrag zurückgekehrt, besudelt mit Blut und wesentlich Unappetitlicherem. Betrat das von ihr gemietete Haus und wunderte sich im ersten Augenblick nur, wessen Mantel über der Stuhllehne hing. Und hörte erst dann, was er niemals hatte hören wollen. Wutentbrannt war er ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt, hatte diesen Drecksack von ihr heruntergerissen und ihm mit einem Schlag das Nasenbein zertrümmert. Er hätte diesem Widerling noch viel mehr Knochen gebrochen, wenn dieser Arsch ihn nicht mit einem Levitationsspruch unsanft gegen die Wand befördert hätte. Was danach kam, hatte er wie durch einen Schleier aus Wut, Enttäuschung und Schmerz wahrgenommen. Keiras Schreie, ihre Hände, die ihn davon abhalten wollten, erneut auf dieses Schwein loszugehen, ihre lächerlichen Erklärungsversuche … Lambert hatte sie von sich gestoßen und fluchtartig das Haus verlassen. Dreckig und stinkend war er auf sein Pferd gestiegen und einfach davon geritten. Hatte sich nicht mehr nach ihr umgesehen, als sie nur mit einem Morgenrock bekleidet vor dem Haus versucht hatte, ihn umzustimmen.  
Seit dem hatte er sie nicht wiedergesehen. Fast zwei Jahre war das nun her.  
Und doch verging kaum ein Tag, an dem er nicht an diese untreue, verräterische Schlampe dachte. Verfickte Scheiße. 

 

Dass sein Weg ihn nach Lan Exeter führte, war reiner Zufall. Eigentlich war Pont Vanis sein Ziel. In Hengfors hatte er in einem Gasthaus die Unterhaltung zweier Händler belauscht, die sich über vermehrte Angriffe durch Sirenen auf den Gewässern in der Nähe der Küstenstadt ausließen. Ein Hexer, der sich der Sache annahm, käme den Fischern dort bestimmt wie gerufen. Lan Exeter in der Praxeda-Bucht lag lediglich auf dem Weg.  
Als er durch das östliche Stadttor ritt, schlugen ihm sofort die charakteristischen Gerüche einer größeren Siedlung entgegen. Wobei in Lan Exeter die Noten von Schweiß, geräuchertem Fisch und Backwaren dominierten. Eine deutliche Verbesserung gegenüber den Städten weiter südlich, allen voran der ´Freien Stadt Novigrad´, wie sich dieses Dreckloch nannte. Dort verschlugen einem die betörenden Düfte von Exkrementen, Pisse und Unrat den Atem - zumindest in der Unterstadt. In Kovir - und besonders in der Hafenstadt Lan Exeter - herrschte kaum Armut, die Kriminalität war auf einem niedrigen Niveau und die unterirdisch angelegten Abwasserkanäle sorgten für vergleichsweise saubere Straßen und Gassen.  
Trotzdem hasste Lambert Lan Exeter. Eigentlich hasste er alle Städte. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Geräusche, zu viele Gerüche. Jedoch ließ sich in Städten mittlerweile oft das meiste Geld verdienen. Die feinen Herrschaften wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich selbst ihrer Probleme mit unerwünschten Kreaturen anzunehmen, wie das immer mehr Bauern und Waldarbeiter taten. Wer sich als Hexer auf die Beseitigung von Zeugln, niederen Vampiren und Erscheinungen spezialisierte, konnte in größeren Städten ein gutes Auskommen erlangen. Aber Lambert wäre nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen, in einer Stadt sesshaft zu werden.  
Hier hatte sich Keira also niedergelassen. Laut Triss hatte sie das letzte Jahr in Lan Exeter verbracht. Bis vor ein paar Monaten hatte diese promiskuitive Schlampe wohl bei diesem Albrecht van Ehrenfels gewohnt. Wahrscheinlich irgendein reicher Trottel, der ihr einen ausschweifenden Lebensstil ermöglichte. Noch etwas, auf das sie in der Zeit, in der sie mit Lambert zusammen gewesen war, hatte verzichten müssen. Genau wie auf Empfänge, teure Kleider und ´kultivierte Konversation´. Dafür hatten sie trotzdem eine gute Zeit miteinander gehabt. Sie schien all die Annehmlichkeiten nicht vermisst zu haben - zumindest nicht, wenn sie in seinen Armen lag. Lambert ertappte sich dabei, wie er versonnen an die leidenschaftlichen Momente dachte, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Daran, wie sich ihre Lippen auf den seinen angefühlt hatten. An den leichten Duft von Jasmin und Patchouli, der sie immer umgeben hatte. Nicht so aufdringlich und die Nase reizend, wie dieses Parfum aus Veilchen und Stachelbeeren, das Yennefer immer verwendete. Bei den Göttern, wie gut Keira immer geduftet hatte …  
Lambert verdrängte diese albernen Erinnerungen sofort wieder. Jeder einzelne gute Moment, den sie miteinander geteilt hatten, wurde überschattet von ihrem Verrat, ihrer wollüstigen Untreue mit diesem dämlichen Fatzke. Lambert hatte sich nicht nur einmal gefragt, warum sie es getan hatte. Hatte sie etwas vermisst, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war? War er zu grob gewesen, zu wenig raffiniert? Sie hatte nie etwas gesagt … Wobei sie sonst nicht mit Kommandos und Kritik gegeizt hatte.  
Er zwang sich, die Gedanken an sie zu verdrängen. Die Zeit, in der er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, ob er selbst daran Schuld tragen könnte, dass alles so geendet hatte, war lange vorbei.  
Er ließ sein Pferd an einem der Ställe zurück, nachdem er für Futter und Stellplatz bezahlt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Marktplatz. Dort wollte er an der Anschlagtafel nach Aufträgen Ausschau zu halten. Danach würde er sich nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht umsehen. Irgendein Gasthaus würde sich schon finden lassen, in dem er für wenige Münzen absteigen konnte.  
Der Marktplatz war wie erwartet voll. Dicht drängten sich Hunderte von Menschen an den Ständen der Händler, prüften die Auslagen und feilschten um jeden Gulden. Lambert bewegte sich zügig durch die Menge, bis er das Anschlagbrett erreichte. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um sich einen Überblick über die aushängenden Angebote zu machen. Bei den meisten angehefteten Zetteln handelte es sich um Kauf- oder Verkaufsangebote. Eine Notiz erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Kaufmann suchte einen Hexer (ersatzweise einen “mutigen Recken”), der sein Lagerhaus von einer Gruppe Nekker säuberte. Nichts Spektakuläres, aber schnell verdientes Geld, wie Lambert entschied. Er zog den Zettel vom Brett und studierte die angegebene Adresse. Laut den Angaben sollte sich das Lager im Norden der Stadt befinden. Lambert schaute sich auf dem Marktplatz um und versuchte, von seiner leicht erhöhten Position aus die vom Platz abzweigenden Straßen zu erspähen, um sich zu orientieren. Als sein Blick über die Menge glitt, blieb dieser unvermittelt an einer Person hängen. An langem blonden Haar. Einem feingeschnittenen, schönen Gesicht. Roten Perlen, die an einer Kette einen zarten Hals schmückten. Ein Adrenalinstoß durchfuhr Lambert, als er Keira erblickte.  
Sie prüfte gerade die Qualität eines Öls, verrieb einen Tropfen davon zwischen ihren Fingerkuppen, roch daran. Sie einigte sich mit dem Händler auf einen Preis, Münzen und Flaschen wechselten die Besitzer. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen verstaute sie ihren Einkauf in einer Tasche und ging dann in südlicher Richtung davon. Lambert reckte sich ein Stück, damit er sie in der Menge nicht aus den Augen verlor.  
Kurz zögerte er … eigentlich hatte er ja seinen potentiellen Auftraggeber aufsuchen wollen. Im Norden der Stadt.  
Das Lagerhaus würde aber auch noch morgen von Nekkern heimgesucht werden. Auf einen Tag kam es wohl nicht an.  
Andererseits … wollte er wirklich wissen, wohin Keira unterwegs war. Wo sie wohnte? Mit wem vielleicht?  
Lambert fluchte. Und folgte der blonden Zauberin unbemerkt.


	2. Alte Liebe

Seit fast einer Stunde kauerte er nun in diesem dämlichen Gestrüpp. Ein Zweig stach ihn immer wieder ins Bein, sobald er eine etwas entspanntere Haltung einnahm. Doch das dichte Blattwerk bildete eine gute Deckung, um vom Haus aus nicht gesehen zu werden.   
In sicherem Abstand und von ihr offenbar unbemerkt, war Lambert der Zauberin vom Marktplatz aus gefolgt. Ihr Weg führte sie von den belebten Straßen des Zentrums von Lan Exeter hin zu einem ruhigeren Wohnviertel. Vor einem kleinen, aber gepflegten Haus in einer schmalen Gasse blieb Keira stehen. Sie vollführte eine verhaltene Geste, sprach dazu ein paar Worte, die Lambert aus der Entfernung trotz seines empfindlichen Gehörs nicht genau verstehen konnte - offenbar löste sie einen Zauber, der Unbefugten den Zutritt zum Haus verwehrte. Das Äquivalent der Zauberer zu einem ordinären Schlüssel.   
Keira betrat das Haus und schloss die Tür. Lambert blieb eine Zeitlang hinter einem Mauervorsprung stehen, unschlüssig, was er nun tun solle. Wo sie wohnte wusste er nun. Ihr Domizil hatte er sich zwar etwas mondäner vorgestellt, aber wenn stimmte, was Triss behauptet hatte - nämlich dass Keira sich von ihrem reichen Gönner getrennt hatte - dann musste sie nun offenbar ihren Lebensstil wieder etwas zurückschrauben. Geschah ihr Recht …  
Lambert wusste, dass er nun besser umkehren sollte. Sich eine Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen. Die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen.   
Scheiße. Sie gesehen zu haben, in unmittelbarer Nähe, hatte die mühsam verbannten Erinnerungen wieder heraufbeschworen. Lambert war bewusst, dass er in dieser Nacht wohl kaum ein Auge zutun würde, wenn er sich weiterhin darüber Gedanken machte, ob sie wohl - während er in einem Bett im Gasthaus lag - Besuch von einem Liebhaber bekäme. Und wenn es so wäre? Eigentlich konnte ihm das egal sein. Eigentlich sollte es das …  
Lambert wurde von eiligen Schritten, die sich ihm näherten, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, hechtete er zu einem dichten Gebüsch, das auf der anderen Seite der Gasse zwischen zwei Wohnhäusern wucherte und ging hinter dem Geäst in die Hocke, um sich vor Blicken zu verbergen.   
Eine Gestalt in einem weiten Umhang hielt auf Keiras Haus zu. Obwohl der schwingende Stoff die Körperformen verbarg und eine tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze das Antlitz verbarg, war sich Lambert jedoch sicher, dass es sich bei dem abendlichen Besucher um eine Frau handeln musste. Sie klopfte zaghaft an Keiras Tür, wollte offenbar keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Die Frau blickte sich kurz um, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr niemand gefolgt war. Keira öffnete ihr und die Frau betrat eilig das Haus.   
Lambert starrte auf die nun wieder geschlossene Eingangstür.   
Kein Liebhaber also offenbar - zumindest noch nicht. Oder Keira hatte - wie so manche andere Zauberin der ehemaligen Loge - Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht entwickelt. Lambert war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Vorstellung mehr behagte.   
Eigentlich sollte er sich nun wirklich auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft begeben. Es dämmerte bereits. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würden alle Zimmer in den guten Gasthäusern belegt sein.   
Eine halbe Stunde später fingen seine Zehen in seinen Stiefeln an, vor Kälte zu schmerzen. Im Haus konnte er gedämpfte Stimmen ausmachen - zu leise, um das Gesprochene zu verstehen. Jedoch reichte der vertraute Klang von Keiras Stimme aus, ihn weiter im Gebüsch ausharren zu lassen.   
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Eingangstür wieder. Die Besucherin richtete den Gurt einer Tasche auf ihrer Schulter. Bevor sie die Kapuze hochschlug, ihm ihr Haupt zu bedecken, wurde Lambert feingeschnittener Gesichtszüge und kunstvoll frisierten Haars gewahr. Zwischen den aufgesteckten Locken glänzten kostbare Ohrringe. Offenbar war die Dame nicht nur attraktiv, sondern auch wohlhabend. Ohne sich noch einmal zu Keira umzudrehen, die im Eingang stehen geblieben war, eilte die Besucherin die Gasse entlang und verschwand aus Lamberts Sichtfeld, als sie um eine Mauer bog. Sein Blick wanderte zu Keira, die im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war und ihrer Besucherin nachblickte.   
Als sie sprach, brauchte Lambert fast drei Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass ihre Worte an ihn gerichtet waren.  
“Ich werte es als Kompliment, dass du so lange dort draußen ausharrst, trotz der Kälte.”  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Gebüsch um, in dem der Hexer immer noch kauerte. “Du kannst jetzt herauskommen. Oder willst du in diesem Strauch übernachten?”  
Lambert spürte, wie Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschte. Wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre zu erröten, hätte seine Gesichtsfarbe wohl ausgereicht, um ihn für jedermann im Gebüsch sichtbar werden zu lassen. Er schluckte und erhob sich, trat aus dem Buschwerk und klopfte seine Kleidung wie beiläufig ab, um die Blätter und Zweige abzustreifen, die sich darin verfangen hatten.   
“Keira.”  
“Lambert. Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen.”  
“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das erwidern kann.”  
Keira presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. “Du bist immer noch wütend auf mich.”  
“Jetzt sag nicht, dass dich das überrascht.”  
“Du hast mir nie die Gelegenheit gegeben, dir alles zu erklären …”  
“Was soll es denn zu erklären geben?”, unterbrach Lambert sie schneidend. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Fassung zu verlieren, wollte ihr nicht zeigen, dass er immer noch verletzt war. Doch alle so lange verdrängten Emotionen kamen nun wieder an die Oberfläche.   
“Sehr viel offenbar!” Auch Keiras Stimme war nun lauter geworden. “Ich lege jedoch keinen Wert darauf, mich nicht nur dir, sondern auch meinen Nachbarn zu erklären. Also komm endlich mit ins Haus, bei allen Göttern!”  
Lambert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Ich habe nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Und ich habe auch keine Lust, mir irgendwelche Lügen anzuhören.”   
“Dafür, dass du so wenig Interesse an einem Gespräch hast, sitzt du schon ziemlich lange in der Kälte und beobachtest mein Haus.”  
“Nur dass du es weißt, ich saß nicht wegen dir hier draußen, sondern wegen eines Auftrags. Hast du nicht gehört, dass sich ein Katakan hier herumtreibt, sobald es dunkel wird?”  
“Oh, du hast dich also rein zufällig direkt vor meinem Haus versteckt und auf die Lauer gelegt.”  
“Genau so sieht es aus.”  
Keira hob eine Augenbraue. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Selbst Lambert erschien sein Vorwand mehr als fadenscheinig. Es war albern, ihr solch eine Geschichte aufzutischen und er kam sich auf einmal lächerlich vor. Aber gesagt war gesagt.   
Keira seufzte. “Meinst du, du kannst deine Jagd kurz unterbrechen und doch mit hereinkommen? Mir wird langsam kalt hier draußen.”

 

Das Haus war zu seiner Überraschung eher pragmatisch eingerichtet. Eine Seite der Wohnstube war offenbar zu einem Arbeitsbereich umfunktioniert worden. Auf einem großen Holztisch standen alchemistische Apparaturen, unzählige Flaschen und Tiegel. Der kleine Schreibtisch daneben brach beinahe unter der Last der Bücher zusammen, die darauf gestapelt waren.   
An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein gepolstertes Sofa, eine Decke war unachtsam darüber geworfen worden. Zwei Stühle und ein Tisch vervollständigten die karge Einrichtung.   
“Nett hast du´s hier.” Lambert versuchte, seine Stimme nur leicht ironisch klingen zu lassen.  
“Schäbig meinst du wohl eher. Spar dir deinen Spott, ich wohne hier nur vorübergehend.”  
“Hat dein reicher Schnösel dir keine teuren Geschenke gemacht, die du in Gulden tauschen kannst? Vorhänge aus serrikanischer Seide würden sich hier drin gut machen.”  
“Mir war nie aufgefallen, dass du einen so exquisiten Geschmack hast.”  
“Tja, zumindest was Frauen angeht, habe ich bisher wohl keinen guten Geschmack bewiesen. Jetzt sag endlich, was du mir sagen willst und dann verschwinde ich wieder. Ich habe nicht vor, länger hier zu bleiben, als nötig.”  
“Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dich überhaupt hier anzutreffen.”  
“Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, aber ich bin wirklich wegen der Aufträge in Kovir. Morgen ziehe ich weiter nach Pont Vanis. Dort gibt es offenbar Arbeit für einen Hexer. Lan Exeter lag nur auf meinem Weg.”  
“Und ich dachte, du wärst hier, weil ich dich in meinem letzten Brief darum gebeten habe, mich zu besuchen.”  
“Deinen Brief habe ich ungelesen ins Feuer geworfen. Genau wie alle, die du mir vorher schon geschrieben hast.”  
“Du hast keinen einzigen davon gelesen? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie aufwändig es war, herauszufinden, wo du dich aufhältst und dir diese Briefe zukommen zu lassen? Und wie beschämend es für mich war, Triss zu bitten, dir meine Nachrichten zu überbringen, wenn sie nach Kaer Morhen reist?”  
“Ich hatte keine Lust, meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, deine Lügen auch noch in schriftlicher Form ertragen zu müssen.”  
“Du hast mir nie die Gelegenheit gegeben, dir alles zu erklären! Du hast damals alles falsch verstanden!”  
“ _Was_ gibt es denn daran falsch zu verstehen? Ich habe diesen Kerl von dir _heruntergezogen_. Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich, dass ich _das_ falsch verstehen könnte?”  
“Vielleicht ist dir in deiner grenzenlosen Intelligenz ja dann auch aufgefallen, dass sowohl er als auch ich vollständig bekleidet waren, bevor du ihm die Nase gebrochen hast.”  
Lambert schnaubte. “Oh, das ist mir aufgefallen. Sah aber so aus, als ob das nicht mehr lange so geblieben wäre, wenn ich nicht zufälligerweise gestört hätte.”  
“Ich hatte seinem Wein ein Anästhetikum beigemischt, von dem er ziemlich viel getrunken hat - wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst, wäre er ein paar Minuten später ins Reich der Träume entschwunden, so wie ich es geplant hatte. Aber nachdem du ihn mit deinen Fäusten bearbeitet hattest und er sich gegen dich gewehrt hatte, war er wieder so klaren Verstandes, dass er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und die Wirkung mit Hilfe eines Zaubers aufhob. Dann verließ er schleunigst das Haus. Er hat schwere Anschuldigungen gegen mich erhoben, die mich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben. Zum Glück hatte er keine Beweise und seine gebrochene Nase bestätigte eher meine vorgebrachte Version, die ihn als ertappten Schwerenöter darstellten. Aber das, was ich eigentlich mit dieser ganzen Farce bezweckt hatte, konnte ich danach natürlich vergessen.”  
Lambert hörte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. “Du willst mir jetzt also erzählen, dass das alles von dir so geplant war. Dass du nicht mit diesem Kerl vögeln wolltest, sondern irgendeinen Plan verfolgt hast, in den du mich natürlich nicht vorher eingeweiht hast.”  
“Du hättest sowieso nie zugestimmt!”  
Lambert schnaubte. “Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Mag sein, dass ich nicht auf einer eurer erlesenen Zaubererschulen war, aber beleidige mich nicht, indem du mich für so unfassbar dumm hältst, dass ich dir so eine Geschichte abkaufen würde.”  
Keiras Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von zornig zu traurig. “Ich halte dich überhaupt nicht für dumm, Lambert. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass du eine so schlechte Meinung von mir hast. Nach all der Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben - nach allem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben … wieso lässt du noch nicht einmal zu, dass ich dir alles erklären kann?”  
“Du willst mir alles erklären? Bitte! Erkläre mir doch bitte, wieso du deinem ´alten Bekannten´ ein Anästhetikum einflößen wolltest. Bisher klingt deine Geschichte nämlich nicht sehr glaubwürdig.”  
Keira seufzte. “Emilian war im Besitz eines für meine Forschungen extrem wichtigen Buches, eines frühen Werkes des Zauberers Alexander. Deshalb hatte ich ja überhaupt erst wieder mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen, nachdem ich ihn über zwanzig Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war jedoch leider nicht bereit, mir dieses Buch zur Verfügung zu stellen. Zumindest nicht sofort. Er wollte zuvor unsere damalige … nennen wir es ´Freundschaft mit besonderen Vorzügen´ fortsetzen.”  
“Wozu du ja offenbar mehr als bereit warst, schließlich ging es dir dabei ja einzig und allein um deine Forschungsarbeit.” Lamberts Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.  
“Wenn es so gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich wohl kaum versucht, ihn zu betäuben. Er hatte das Buch dabei, es jedoch mit einem Zauber belegt, wodurch es sich nur durch seine eigene Hand öffnen ließ. Ich wollte dieses Buch so unbedingt, Lambert! Er machte mir Avancen und mir kam die Idee, zum Schein darauf einzugehen. Nachdem er das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, hätte ich das Buch an mich genommen, seine Hand benutzt, um es zu öffnen und genug Zeit gehabt, die für mich wichtigen Passagen zu kopieren. Ich habe das nicht lange geplant, Lambert! Ich sah die Chance, schnell mein Ziel zu erreichen und habe sie nutzen wollen …”  
“Dass der Kerl dir dabei an die Wäsche wollte, hast du bestimmt als notwendiges Übel in Kauf genommen.”  
Keira blickte ihn traurig an. “Egal was ich sage, du wirst mir ohnehin nicht glauben. Du bist damals auf und davon, ohne mich auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wieso hast du kein Vertrauen zu mir, Lambert? Habe ich dir davor je einen Grund gegeben zu vermuten, dass ich das Bedürfnis nach einem anderen Mann hätte?”  
Lambert presste die Lippen aufeinander und blickte zu Boden. “Vielleicht ist das ja eine Eigenheit von euch Zauberinnen. Ihr manipuliert, intrigiert und tut alles, was euch zum Vorteil gereicht - gleichgültig, wer oder was dabei zu Schaden kommt.”  
“So denkst du von mir? Du vergleichst mich mit Frauen wie Philippa oder Sheila?” Keira schüttelte leicht den Kopf. “So wenig kennst du mich?”  
“Ich dachte, du seist anders”, sagte Lambert leise.   
“Ich _bin_ anders! Lambert, ich … ich habe dich vermisst. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.”  
Er atmete tief durch. Nur all zu gern wollte er ihr glauben. Aber wenn alles eine Lüge war und er darauf hereinfiele, würde er nur noch mehr einen Narren aus sich machen.   
Lambert versuchte, sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern - an den Moment, als er diesen Fatzke gepackt und ihm das Nasenbein zertrümmert hatte. Hatte dieser miese Hundsfott gewirkt, als ob er kurz davor stünde, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren? Hatte er sich etwas träge bewegt? Möglich wäre es … Lambert hatte nicht darauf geachtet, hatte nur diese unbändige Wut in sich gespürt und ihr nachgegeben.   
“Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, im Winter? Nach Kaer Morhen. Wenn es dir so wichtig war, mir alles zu erklären …”  
“Und auch noch den letzten Rest meiner Würde verlieren? Indem ich dir nachlaufe? Ich habe dir geschrieben, Lambert. Immer und immer wieder.”  
Selbst wenn es so gewesen sein sollte, wie sie sagte - sie hatte jedenfalls nicht lange gewartet, um sich mit jemand anderem zu trösten.  
“Mich zu vermissen hat dich nicht davon abgehalten, diesen anderen Kerl zu vögeln, diesen … Albert!”  
“Nach ein paar Monaten war mir klar, dass du nicht zurückkommen würdest, Lambert! Was erwartest du? Dass ich ewig allein bleibe? Albert war da, als ich jemanden an meiner Seite brauchte. Als ich einen Rückschlag nach dem nächsten hinnehmen musste und sich meine Forschungen im Kreis drehten. Er hat mich unterstützt und mir ein angenehmes Leben ermöglicht. Wenn er auch nicht gerade unterhaltsam war. Eine Zeitlang hat mir das gereicht. Aber mit ihm hatte ich nie so viel Spaß, wie mit dir …”  
Lambert schnaubte. Keira trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm heran. “Wir _hatten_ doch viel Spaß zusammen, oder?”  
“Ja, den hatten wir”, gab Lambert zu. “Wenn alles nicht so furchtbar geendet wäre, würde ich heute noch lachen.”  
“Du bist immer noch genau so zynisch wie damals. Manches ändert sich wohl nie.” Sie verkürzte die Distanz zwischen ihnen um noch einen Schritt. “Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Lambert. Und ich habe dich nie betrogen. Aber ich habe keinerlei Beweise für meine Unschuld. Also wenn du mir nicht glauben willst … könnten wir vielleicht zumindest wieder Freunde sein?”  
Lambert entfuhr ein spöttisches Lachen. “Freunde? Vergiss es.”   
Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher, sah ihm lange in die Augen. “Wir können auch mehr als nur Freunde sein …” Langsam hob sie eine Hand an seine Wange, berührte mit ihren zarten Fingern seine Haut. Er ließ es geschehen. Es tat so gut, wieder von ihr berührt zu werden …   
Was tat er da eigentlich? Eben noch war er sich so sicher gewesen, ihr nie wieder zu vertrauen, nicht auf ihre ´Erklärung´ hereinzufallen. Und das würde er auch nicht. Aber eine Nacht mit ihr - eine einzige Nacht nur … Morgen würde er wieder seiner Wege ziehen. Erhobenen Hauptes. Sie würde nicht noch einmal einen Narren aus ihm machen. Aber verdammt, sie duftete so gut. Nach Jasmin und Patchouli.   
Lambert legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen auf den seinen schmeckten noch genau so, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. 

 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fielen in das kleine Schlafzimmer. Lambert lag schon eine Weile wach neben der noch schlafenden Keira. Ihr Arm lag quer über seiner Brust, er konnte ihren Atem an seiner Schulter spüren.   
Er sollte jetzt aufbrechen. Sich anziehen, sein Pferd holen und weiter nach Pont Vanis ziehen. Falls sie aufwachen würde, bevor er weg war, würde er ihr erklären, dass er ihr einfach nicht mehr vertrauen könne. Dass es schön gewesen war, sie wiederzusehen, aber dass sie nun wieder getrennter Wege gehen würden. Falls sie nicht aufwachen würde … auch gut. Dann kam er ohne große Erklärungen aus der Sache heraus.   
Seit über einer Stunde grübelte Lambert darüber nach, ob er ihrer abstrusen Geschichte Glauben schenken sollte oder nicht. Es könnte tatsächlich so gewesen sein, wie sie sagte. Vielleicht log sie ihn aber auch einfach nur dreist an. Ob sie ihn wirklich vermisst hatte? Oder war das auch nur eine Lüge gewesen, um ihn dorthin zu bekommen, wo sie ihn haben wollte - in ihr Bett? Aber was hatte sie davon? Genugtuung, dass er ihrem Charme erlegen und schwach geworden war? Oder wollte sie die alten Zeiten wirklich wieder aufleben lassen? Und falls ja - wollte er das auch …?  
Keira regte sich. Verdammt, er hatte doch zumindest schon angezogen sein wollen, bevor sie erwachte. Sie lächelte ihn an - nicht gewinnend, sondern … liebevoll? “Guten Morgen, Lambert.”  
“Morgen. Ich … ich breche dann gleich mal wieder auf. Die Sirenen vor Pont Vanis fallen ja nicht von allein vom Himmel …”  
Keira setzte sich im Bett auf, einen enttäuschten Ausdruck im Gesicht. “Du willst wieder weggehen? Ich dachte, wir … also … Hat letzte Nacht gar nichts für dich verändert?”  
Lambert seufzte, rieb sich das Gesicht mit den Händen. “Doch … oder auch nicht … ich weiß es nicht, Keira. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Und selbst wenn ich dir glauben würde … ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder dort weitermachen möchte, wo wir vor zwei Jahren aufgehört haben. Du, die die Kommandos gibt und ich, der brav wie ein Schoßhündchen deine Befehle ausführt. Zur Belohnung wird gevögelt. Mit diesem Teil könnte ich mich ja weiterhin anfreunden, aber auf den Rest konnte ich gut verzichten. Also … ja, ich breche gleich auf.”  
Keira wirkte traurig. Scheiße, sah er da Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern? Konnte das wirklich sein?  
“Und wenn ich …” Keiras Stimme klang nicht so fest und selbstsicher wie sonst. “Wenn ich mich ändern würde? Wenn wir gleichwertige Partner wären, du und ich?”  
Lambert zögerte. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Würde das funktionieren? Oder würde nach ein paar Wochen wieder alles sein wie früher? Wenn er sich einmal wieder an ihre Nähe gewöhnt hätte, würde es ihm bestimmt nicht leicht fallen zu gehen. Dann würde er sich wieder ihre Launen gefallen lassen …  
“Ich weiß es nicht, Keira. Ich werde darüber nachdenken, in Ordnung? Ich reite nach Pont Vanis, kümmere mich dort um die Sirenen und komme danach zurück. Dann reden wir.”  
“Wahrscheinlich werde ich dann wohl schon nicht mehr hier sein. Ich werde eine gewisse Zeit in Novigrad verbringen.”  
Lambert saß sofort kerzengerade im Bett. “Novigrad? Bist du lebensmüde? Hast du nicht gehört, dass es dort beinahe schon wieder genau so gefährlich für Zauberer ist wie vor ein paar Jahren?”  
“Doch, natürlich habe ich das gehört. Aber es geht nicht anders. In Novigrad ist eine Seuche ausgebrochen, die sehr ähnlich der Catriona-Krankheit ist. Mit der Ausnahme, das sie nur Anderlinge befällt. Menschen scheinen dagegen immun zu sein.” Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, ihre Augen leuchteten. Sie schien fast begeistert zu sein. “Lambert, das könnte den Durchbruch für meine Forschungen bedeuten! Wenn ich herausfinden kann, warum Menschen von dem Erreger in Novigrad nicht befallen werden, könnte ich mit diesem Wissen vielleicht ein Heilmittel für die Catriona-Krankheit entwickeln. Verstehst du, was das bedeutet?”  
“Ich verstehe, dass du bald vielleicht von diesen beschissenen Hexenjägern aufgegriffen und in irgendeinen Novigrader Kerker geworfen wirst. Keira, das ist zu gefährlich. Du riskierst dein Leben, wenn du nach Novigrad gehst!”  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn. “Ich bin dir also doch nicht vollkommen egal, oder?”  
Lambert ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht. “Hör auf mit diesem Mist, das weißt du doch wohl. Ich glaube, dir ist nicht klar, in welche Gefahr du dich begeben willst.”  
“Doch, Lambert, das ist es. Aber ich kann diese Gelegenheit nicht einfach verstreichen lassen. Ich kann noch Jahre oder Jahrzehnte an dieser Krankheit forschen und werde vielleicht nie zum Ziel kommen. Ich _muss_ es einfach versuchen. Verstehst du das? Ich muss gehen.”  
Lambert atmete tief durch. Dachte kurz nach, sah dann Keira an. “Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss … dann passe ich auf dich auf.”


	3. Ein mieses Gefühl

Novigrad war immer noch genau das gleiche Dreckloch, das Lambert in Erinnerung hatte. Waren die Geräusche und Gerüche in Lan Exeter noch verhältnismäßig erträglich gewesen, so zeigte Novigrad wieder einmal, warum die Zusammenrottung großer Menschenmengen in Städten eine widerliche Angelegenheit war. Jetzt, in der Nacht, war die tagsüber allgegenwärtige Lärmkulisse zwar verschwunden - aber der Gestank nach Kloake und Unrat war immer noch genau so präsent.   
Lambert ging neben Keira, beide in weite Mäntel gehüllt, die Gesichter von Kapuzen verdeckt. Kaum eine Seele begegnete ihnen auf ihrem Weg.   
Keira hatte sie per Portal in einen der Randbezirke der “freien Stadt” befördert. Für ihre Verhältnisse hatte sie sich sehr unauffällig gekleidet - ein einfarbiges Kleid, kaum Schmuck, kaum Make-up. Obwohl sie immer noch umwerfend schön war, hätte sie niemand auf den ersten Blick für eine Zauberin gehalten. Nachdem sie für sie beide in einem ansprechenden Gasthaus ein Zimmer für die Nacht gemietet hatte, waren sie zusammen aufgebrochen. Keira wollte keine Zeit verlieren und sich so bald wie möglich mit ihrem Informanten treffen.   
Und hier waren sie nun - unterwegs zum Hospital, um sich dort mit wem auch immer zu treffen. Lambert hielt diese ganze Sache immer noch für eine absolut miese Idee.   
Diese Irren vom Ewigen Feuer waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu zahlreich in der Stadt unterwegs. Es hätte ihn auch nicht gewundert, wenn hinter der nächsten Häuserecke einer dieser fanatischen Hexenjäger aufgetaucht wäre. Seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste geschärft.   
Bisher war jedoch noch niemand auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Die wenigen Passanten, die um diese Zeit unterwegs waren, hatten offenbar keine Notiz von ihnen genommen. Warum auch? Augenscheinlich wirkten sie wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Paar, dass zu später Stunde auf dem Heimweg war.   
“Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du uns in solch einem noblen Gasthaus einmieten konntest?”, fragte Lambert leise. “Ich dachte, du seist ziemlich abgebrannt und könntest dir keine Extravaganzen leisten.”   
Keira wandte sich ihm mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zu. “Ich hatte in Lan Exeter durchaus meine Einnahmequellen, mein Lieber. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel sich mit der Liebe verdienen lässt. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Lambert! Ich handle mit Tinkturen, Tränken und Amuletten zur Stärkung der Manneskraft, zur romantischen Ergebenheit - oder auch zur Verhinderung einer Schwangerschaft. Zufriedene Kundinnen empfehlen mich gern weiter…” Sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu.   
“Hm… War deine Besucherin gestern auch eine dieser Kundinnen?”  
“Und ob. Sogar eine meiner Stammkundinnen. Sie hatte Glück und hat sich noch rechtzeitig mit Tränken eingedeckt. Ohne … Nachhilfe … ginge es in ihrem Schlafzimmer wohl wesentlich ruhiger zu. Meine zeitweise Abwesenheit wird das Geschäft bestimmt nach meiner Rückkehr sehr beleben. Eine kleine Durststrecke wirkt manchmal Wunder …”  
“Scheint mir wesentlich lukrativer und ungefährlicher, als nachts durch Novigrad zu schleichen, um sich mit irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Bekannten zu treffen…”  
“Belgin ist kein zwielichtiger Bekannter, sondern Arzt mit Leib und Seele und hat schon öfters die Dienste eines meiner Kollegen genutzt, um Kranke zu heilen. Er hat immer noch Kontakte zu den Zauberinnen und Zauberern, die sich in der Umgebung versteckt halten. Und diese Seuche, die hier unter den Anderlingen ausgebrochen ist, gibt ihm Rätsel auf. Er weiß, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit uns Magiern ihm helfen kann, diese Krankheit zu ergründen und eine Möglichkeit zur Heilung zu finden.”  
“Mag sein. Aber warum müssen wir uns dann nachts mit ihm treffen? Können wir nicht einfach tagsüber ins Krankenhaus gehen, wie andere Leute auch? Wenn ich eine getönte Brille aufsetze, sollten wir nicht sonderlich auffallen …”  
“Dr. Belgin hat leider nur beschränkten Zutritt zur Leichenhalle. Deshalb müssen wir mit einer Uhrzeit vorlieb nehmen, zu der nur noch wenige seiner Kollegen im Hospital anzutreffen sind. Die meisten anderen Mediziner lehnen eine Zusammenarbeit mit uns Zauberern leider ab.”  
Lambert quittierte diesen Umstand mit einem Schnauben. “Sag ich doch … zwielichtiger Bekannter.”  
“Da habe ich ja Glück, dass mich ein zwielichtiger Hexer begleitet, um für meine Sicherheit zu sorgen.” Keira zwinkerte ihm zu. “Da vorne ist es übrigens schon.”  
Der Haupteingang des Hospitals wurde von mehreren Laternen erhellt.   
Lambert ließ seinen Blick prüfend umherwandern - es war niemand auszumachen, der sie beim Betreten des Gebäudes beobachten könnte. “Nehmen wir den Hintereingang?”   
“Selbstverständlich.”  
Lambert und Keira bogen in die Gasse neben dem Hospital ein. Der rückwärtige Eingang wurde lediglich von einer kleinen Fackel beleuchtet. Keira klopfte kurz gegen die hölzerne Tür, die nur Sekunden später geöffnet wurde. Offenbar wurden sie bereits erwartet.   
“Frau Metz. Gut, dass Ihr da seid. Ich befürchtete schon, Ihr würdet nicht kommen.”  
Der Mann im weißen Kittel wirkte sichtlich nervös. Typisch für diese weichlichen Städter. Kaum taten sie mal etwas Unerlaubtes, nässten sie sich fast vor Angst ein. Lambert registrierte, dass der Pulsschlag des Mannes auf eine hohe Anspannung hindeutete. Ein paar Schweißperlen hatten sich auf der fliehenden Stirn gebildet. Dieser Mediziner war offenbar ein besonders nervöses Exemplar. Lambert verzog verächtlich den Mund.  
“Diese Gelegenheit, mehr über die Krankheit zu erfahren, lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen, Dr. Belgin. Ihr sagtet meinem Kontakt, dass die Seuche eklatante Ähnlichkeit zur Catriona-Krankheit aufweist?”  
“Oh, ja. Es scheint sich fast um ein und die selbe Erkrankung zu handeln - mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass dieser Erreger hier nur Anderlinge befällt. Elfen, Zwerge, Gnome - viele von denen sind dem Ausbruch hier in Novigrad zum Opfer gefallen. Aber kein einziger Mensch hat sich infiziert.”  
“Das ist faszinierend.” Keiras Augen strahlten vor unverhohlener Wissbegierde. “Ihr erwähntet, dass ich mir einige der Opfer ansehen kann, um Proben zu entnehmen?”  
“Ja, selbstverständlich. Wir haben die Leichen in einem separaten Teil der Leichenhalle untergebracht. Bitte folgt mir…”  
Der Arzt führte sie einen schmalen Flur entlang. Das Licht seiner Laterne erhellte einen schmucklosen, gemauerten Korridor, von dem hin und wieder Türen abgingen. In diesem Teil des Hospitals schien sich zur Zeit wirklich niemand der anderen Ärzte oder Angestellten aufzuhalten.   
Dieser Umstand schien aber nicht dafür zu sorgen, dass Dr. Belgin sich beruhigte. Der Schein der Laterne tanzte, als seine Hand leicht zitterte.  
“Ruhig Blut, Doktor”, raunte Lambert. “Wenn uns jemand erwischt, könnt Ihr immer noch behaupten, wir wollten uns von einem verstorbenen Verwandten verabschieden, ohne dass uns jemand sieht. Auf Elfenblut in der Familie ist hier in Novigrad doch bestimmt niemand stolz.”  
Belgin drehte sich halb zu Lambert um, sein Gesicht eine angespannte Maske. “Das ist wohl wahr.” Er hielt die Laterne etwas höher, warf nun einen genaueren Blick auf Lamberts Augen, die nun vom Lichtschein erhellt wurden.   
“Ihr… Ihr seid ein Hexer?”  
“Stets zu Diensten.” Lambert wandte dem Arzt nun absichtlich sein Gesicht zu, gewährte diesem einen Blick auf die Narben, die seine Haut durchzogen. Ihr Führer schien noch nervöser zu werden - sofern dies überhaupt möglich war. Dr. Belgin atmete zitternd ein, wandte sich dann wieder nach vorn und beschleunigte seinen Schritt ein wenig.   
Diese Angst der Novigrader vor allem Fremden war wirklich einfach nur lächerlich …  
“Hier vorn ist es.” Belgin öffnete eine schwere Tür am Ende des Korridors und hielt sie für Keira und Lambert auf. “Bitte, nach Euch, Frau Metz.”  
Keira trat in den fast dunklen Raum, blickte sich prüfend um. Lambert hatte auf einmal ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Vorsichtig trat er neben Keira, ließ seine Sinne die Umgebung aufnehmen. Der Geruch von Tod, Verwesung und starkem Alkohol drang in seine Nase. Außer dem Herzschlag von Keira und dem des Arztes konnte er jedoch keine verräterischen Geräusche ausmachen. Dennoch … irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht …  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen - zu spät bemerkte Lambert, dass Dr. Belgin ihnen nicht in den Raum gefolgt war. “Es tut mir leid”, klang es schwach hinter der geschlossenen Tür.   
Verfickte Scheiße! Welches falsche Spiel trieb der Arzt mit ihnen?   
Lambert warf mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Umhang ab und zog sein stählernes Schwert. Er hörte, wie sich eine weitere Tür am anderen Ende des langgezogenen Raumes öffnete, gefolgt von einem rollenden Geräusch von Metall auf Stein. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er, wie Keira begann, einen Spruch zu intonieren - als nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt eine Granate liegen blieb. Lambert warf sich über Keira und wirkte gleichzeitig das Zeichen Quen. Als die Granate explodierte, schützte sein Schild sie vor den umherfliegenden Splittern - dass sich die Luft im Raum mit Partikeln von Dimeritium anreicherte, konnte er jedoch nicht verhindern. Der Schild löste sich augenblicklich auf.   
Keira stöhnte leise. Dimeritium löste bei Zauberern starke Übelkeit und Schmerzen aus. Sie glitt kraftlos zu Boden, ihrer Magie vollkommen beraubt.   
Die Schritte von mindestens drei Männern näherten sich. Der Raum wurde plötzlich von einer Fackel erhellt, deren Schein sich auf den Rüstungsplatten der Eindringlinge spiegelte. Auf den Brustpanzern prangte eine brennende Rose - diese verfluchten Ritter vom Ewigen Feuer!  
Lambert stürzte sich auf die Ordensmänner, die offenbar von seiner Schnelligkeit überrascht waren. Erst allmählich dämmerte ihnen, dass sie es nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Menschen zu tun hatten. Die ersten beiden hatten seinem Schwert nichts entgegenzusetzen, ihre Fechtkunst war seiner bei weitem unterlegen.   
“Ein Hexer! Die Hure hat einen Hexer mitgebr…” Der Ausruf endete abrupt, als Lamberts Schwert dem Mann in die Halsbeuge fuhr.   
Ein weiterer Angreifer - der mit der Fackel - zog sich eilig zurück und verschwand in der Türöffnung auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Vermutlich würde bald schon Verstärkung eintreffen.   
Offenbar hatten diese Idioten damit gerechnet, leichtes Spiel zu haben, nachdem sie Keira ausgeschaltet hatten. Da hatten diese Hundsfötter sich wohl verrechnet …  
Lambert beugte sich über Keira, zog sie auf die Beine.  
“Wir müssen weg hier. Raus aus dem Dimeritium.” Er legte sich ihren Arm um seine Schultern und stützte sie. Keira stöhnte mit jedem Schritt.   
Die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, war verschlossen - damit war zu rechnen gewesen.  
Lambert suchte den nun wieder dunklen Raum nach weiteren Fluchtwegen ab. Dort - neben einem großen Regal! Ein schmaler Durchgang zu einem angrenzenden Raum. Lambert zog Keira mit sich.   
Der Geruch von toten Leibern wurde hier stärker - offenbar waren sie nun in einen anderen Teil des Leichenhauses gelangt. Lambert horchte, konnte aber keine verdächtigen Geräusche ausmachen. Keira richtete sich leicht auf - die Wirkung des Dimeritiums ließ scheinbar langsam nach.   
“Weiter”, murmelte Lambert und hielt auf eine weitere Tür zu. Unverschlossen. Dahinter öffnete sich der Innenhof des Hospitals vor ihnen. Lambert zog Keira mit sich an der Wand entlang, darauf bedacht, im Schatten eines Balkons zu bleiben, der ihnen etwas Deckung bot, falls ihr Fluchtweg nicht unentdeckt geblieben sein sollte.   
Neben einem Mauervorsprung stapelten sich mehrere Kisten. Lambert setzte Keira dahinter ab. “Wie fühlst du dich?”  
Keira lächelte schwach. “Es ging schon besser. Aber langsam lässt die Wirkung des Dimeritiums nach.”  
“Kannst du zaubern?”  
Keira schnaubte. “Ich habe zu viel abbekommen, Lambert. Ich kann es frühestens in ein paar Minuten versuchen. Selbst dann wird meine Kraft nur für einen einzigen Spruch reichen …”  
“Scheiße.”  
Wie auf´s Stichwort öffnete sich eine Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Innenhofs. Lambert duckte sich schnell hinter die Kisten und spähte vorsichtig durch einen Spalt. Fünf Bewaffnete traten hinaus, die Glieder ihrer Kettenhemden klirrten mit jedem Schritt. Zwei von ihnen liefen zu der Tür, durch die Lambert und Keira kurz zuvor ins Freie getreten waren - offenbar war ihnen nicht bewusst, dass ihre vermeintliche Beute das Leichenhaus bereits verlassen hatte. Die verbliebenen drei Ordensbrüder verteilten sich jedoch im Innenhof und suchten den gesamten Bereich mit Blicken ab. Keine Chance, unbemerkt zu fliehen …  
Lambert beugte sich dicht zu Keira herab. “Wir müssen Zeit gewinnen, bis du wieder zu Kräften gekommen bist”, flüsterte er ihr zu. “Ich schalte diese drei Idioten aus und versuche dann, die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen, die bestimmt noch irgendwo warten, von dir wegzulenken. Ich laufe wieder ins Gebäude und schlage so viel Krach wie möglich. Mit etwas Glück folgen mir diese Wichser und merken nicht, dass du nicht bei mir bist. Sobald du wieder zaubern kannst, öffnest du ein Portal und verschwindest von hier.”  
“Und was wird aus dir, Lambert?” Keira wirkte alles andere als begeistert von seinem Plan.  
“Ich komme hier schon wieder raus. Das Dimeritium wirkt schwächer auf mich als auf dich. Sobald ich wieder Zeichen wirken kann, wird´s ein Kinderspiel, diesen Trotteln zu entkommen.”  
“Lambert …” In Keiras Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Ehe sie gegen sein Vorhaben protestieren konnte, küsste er sie - kurz und heftig. Dann löste er sich von ihr und sprang aus seiner geduckten Haltung hinter der Deckung hervor, das Schwert erhoben.   
Der Erste hatte nicht genug Zeit, überhaupt zu reagieren - Lamberts Schwert fuhr ihm seitlich in die ungeschützte Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Er fiel, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Schon stürmte der Hexer auf den nächsten Ordensbruder zu, versuchte, so viel Abstand zu Keiras Versteck zu gewinnen wie irgend möglich. Zu Lamberts leichter Überraschung war dieser Gegner deutlich geschickter mit dem Schwert als seine Kameraden. Auf den Angriff vorbereitet, parierte er jeden von Lamberts Streichen, wenn er dabei auch immer weiter zurückwich. Der bisher unbeteiligte Ordensritter, der sich am weitesten von Keiras Versteck entfernt befunden hatte, stürmte derweil auf die Kämpfenden zu, wobei er lautstark Alarm schlug.   
“Sie sind hier! Sie sind hier! Alle in den Hof!”   
Das Schwert erhoben, griff er Lambert von der Seite an, der immer noch auf seinen Gegner eindrang. Der Hexer wehrte den Schlag mühelos ab, sah sich nun aber zwei Gegnern gleichzeitig gegenüber. Und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich bald mehr dazugesellen würden. Sehr bald. Die Zwei, die eben in die Leichenhalle vorgedrungen waren, hatten die Rufe ihres Kameraden offenbar gehört und stürmten nun ebenfalls in den Innenhof.  
Scheiße, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Vier Gegner gleichzeitig. Lambert versuchte, das Zeichen Axii zu wirken, um seine beiden bisherigen Gegner zu verwirren. Vergeblich. Das Dimeritium hatte seine Wirkung auf ihn offenbar noch immer nicht gänzlich verloren.   
Lambert wich rückwärts zu der Wand zurück, die Keiras Versteck gegenüberlag. Solange er sich den Rücken freihalten konnte, hatte er eine Chance - auch ohne Zeichen.   
Als durch eine Tür unweit von ihm jedoch weitere Ordensbrüder ins Freie drängten, wurde ihm klar, dass das hier nicht gut für ihn ausgehen würde. Von Anfang an hatte er ein verdammt mieses Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt, hatte aber einfach nicht auf seine Intuition hören wollen.   
Er hatte immer gedacht, dass ihn eines Tages ein Monster zur Strecke bringen würde - ein Waldschrat vielleicht, ein Katakan oder ein Königsgreif. Dass ausgerechnet diese miesen Fanatiker sein Ende sein würden …  
Das einzige, was jetzt noch zählte, war, Zeit zu gewinnen. Zeit, die es Keira erlaubte, ein Portal zu erzeugen und von hier zu verschwinden. Wenigstens dazu würde sein Tod nütze sein …  
Mit dem Mut desjenigen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, wehrte er Angriff um Angriff, Ausfall um Ausfall ab. Immer wieder drang sein Schwert durch die Deckung eines seiner Gegner, fügte blutige Wunden zu. Zwei Ordensritter waren seinem Schwert bereits erlegen, drei weitere schienen schwer verwundet. Doch für jeden, der fiel, drangen weitere Bewaffnete in den Hof.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Lambert ausmachen, dass die Ritter des Ewigen Feuers offenbar Freunde mitgebracht hatten. Lange Mäntel, Lederstreifen, die sich über dem Gesicht kreuzten - mindestens zwei Hexenjäger hatten sich zu ihren Brüdern im Geiste gesellt, hielten sich aber noch im Hintergrund.   
Durchhalten. Das einzige, was zählte, war durchzuhalten.   
Als das vertraute Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Portals an Lamberts Ohren drang, erfüllte ihn Genugtuung. Gleich wäre es geschafft. Keira wäre in Sicherheit. Zumindest ein gewisser Trost, wenn er schon hier, in diesem stinkenden Dreckloch von Stadt, in diesem beschissenen Innenhof des Hospitals verrecken würde.   
Keiras Zauber war auch seinen Gegnern nicht verborgen geblieben, die ersten schickten sich bereits an, ihre Verwunderung zu überwinden und zur Quelle des Geräuschs vorzudringen. Hoffentlich gelänge es Keira, das Portal so weit zu stabilisieren und hindurchzutreten, bevor einer der Hundsfötter auf die Idee kam, eine weitere Dimeritiumbombe zu zünden. Aber vielleicht wollten sie Keira auch lebend und wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen, sie durch eine zweite Bombe zu töten? Lambert hoffte es …  
Wieso dauerte das so lange? Reichten ihre Kräfte vielleicht noch nicht aus, um das Portal zu stabilisieren?  
Hinterher würde er sich selbst verfluchen für seine verdammte Schwäche. Für diese unsinnige Unaufmerksamkeit, die alles vermasselt hatte. Aber er gab der Versuchung nach, einen letzten Blick auf Keira zu werfen. Wollte sehen, wie sie durch das Portal entkam. Das letzte, was er sah, sollte nicht die hasserfüllte Fratze eines Ordensritters oder Hexenjägers sein.   
In diesem Moment drang der Streich eines seiner Gegner durch seine Deckung. Die Klinge fuhr ihm tief in den Schenkel, brachte ihn augenblicklich zu Fall. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihm - teils vor Schmerz, teils vor Überraschung. Sofort fielen seine Gegner über ihn her, einer packte ihn von hinten, legte einen Arm um seinen Hals, zwang seinen Kopf in einem schmerzhaften Winkel nach hinten. In seinem Bein tobte ein Schmerz, der ihm fast das Bewusstsein raubte. Einer der Hexenjäger trat vor, eine entzündete Fackel in der einen Hand, eine Flasche in der anderen. Er schüttete Lambert den Inhalt über den Kopf, die Schultern, die Beine. Der Geruch starken Alkohols drang in Lamberts Nase. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seiner Wunde, verstärkte den ohnehin kaum erträglichen Schmerz noch einmal. Er versuchte, den Schrei, der sich in ihm aufbäumte, zu unterdrücken - dass ein deutlich vernehmbares Stöhnen sich seiner Kehle entrang, konnte er jedoch nicht verhindern.   
“Hexe Metz!” Die unangenehme, durchdringende Stimme des Hexenjägers schall durch den Hof, in dem nun, da die Kampfgeräusche verstummt waren, lediglich das sich öffnende Portal zu hören war. “Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass Euer Hexer hier, jetzt und sofort, in Flammen aufgeht und das reinigende Feuer seine verdorbene Seele auslöscht, dann schließt das Portal und tretet hervor.”   
Verdammt, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Ein Schwertstreich, der ihn in Stücke hieb - eine Klaue, die seine Kehle zerfetzte … so hatte er sterben wollen. Von diesen Wahnsinnigen bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt zu werden, war ein Tod, den sich Lambert lieber erspart hätte. Er kämpfte die aufkommende Panik nieder.   
Wieso brauchte Keira so lange? Lambert versuchte, trotz des menschlichen Schraubstocks um seinen Hals, den Kopf ein wenig zu drehen, um einen Blick auf das Portal werfen zu können. Es schien inzwischen groß genug zu sein. Der Lichtwirbel im Zentrum strahlte konstant, ein Zeichen dafür, dass der magische Durchgang stabil war. Worauf wartete Keira? Wenn er schon hier geröstet werden sollte, dann sollte sie zumindest nicht sehen, was ihm nun bevorstand.   
Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwand das Geräusch des Portals, das Licht verlosch. Aber Keira war nicht hindurchgetreten. Das Portal war kollabiert.   
Keira trat hinter ihrer Deckung hervor.   
Scheiße, was tat sie da? Wieso? Ein paar Schritte nur, dann wäre sie in Sicherheit gewesen. Wieso war sie nicht einfach durch das Portal verschwunden?   
Sie durfte diesen verfluchten Hexenjägern nicht in die Hände fallen. Sie würden beide zusammen im Feuer enden, soviel war sicher. Verdammt …   
Lambert versuchte, die Verzweiflung, die sich zu den unsäglichen Schmerzen in seinem Körper gesellte, zurückzudrängen.   
Keira trat weiter auf ihn und seine Peiniger zu, ihre Haltung stolz, ihr Blick hasserfüllt. Der Hexenjäger neben Lambert verzog die fleischigen Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen. “Legt ihr die Dimeritium-Fesseln an.”  
Als einer der Hexenjäger, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, auf sie zuging, die schweren Handfesseln wie eine Waffe vor sich her tragend, schlich sich für einen Augenblick ein Ausdruck der Furcht auf Keiras Züge. Doch nur für einen Augenblick. Mit stoischer Miene streckte Keira ihre Hände aus, ließ sich bereitwillig die Fesseln anlegen, die sie jeglicher Magie beraubten. Den Schmerz, den der direkte Kontakt mit dem Metall hervorrufen musste, ließ sie sich nicht anmerken.   
“Das war einfacher, als vermutet.” Der Hexenjäger neben Lambert kostete seine Macht sichtlich aus. “Was meinst du, Hexe … soll ich diese Abscheulichkeit hier nicht doch besser den Flammen übergeben? Nein?” Er genoss es, als sich Keiras Augen vor Furcht kurz weiteten. Lambert suchte ihren Blick, doch sie vermied es, ihn direkt anzusehen.   
“Ist dir das Leben dieses widernatürlichen Mutanten tatsächlich so wichtig, dass du dich uns für ihn auslieferst? Dann bitte darum, dass wir ihn verschonen.”   
Keiras Blick ruhte hasserfüllt auf dem Hexenjäger, der die brennende Fackel drohend über Lamberts Kopf hob. Das war´s nun also. Natürlich würden diese verfluchten Fanatiker ihn nun töten. Keira hatte sich ganz umsonst ergeben.  
Keiras Augen suchten seine. Ihre stolze Haltung brach zusammen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Lambert atmete tief durch, versuchte sich dafür, was nun folgen würde, zu wappnen. Er wünschte nur, dass sie es nicht würde mit ansehen müssen.   
“Bitte. Bitte lasst ihn am Leben.” Keiras Stimme zitterte kaum hörbar.   
Der Hexenjäger lachte höhnisch. “So gefällt mir das schon besser, Hexe.” Er reichte die Fackel an einen der Ordensbrüder weiter. “Holt diesen Quacksalber her. Er soll das Bein dieser Kreatur verbinden. Der Kerl blutet ja wie ein angestochenes Schwein.”  
Lambert fühlte, wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper fuhr. Er kämpfte gegen die drohende Ohnmacht an, die der Blutverlust und die eben noch ganz reale Aussicht, lebendig verbrannt zu werden, hervorgerufen hatten.   
“Ich hoffe für ihn, dass du dich kooperativ zeigst, Hexe.”  
Einer der Ordensbrüder trat aus dem Gebäude in den Hof, den immer noch verängstigten Dr. Belgin am Arm mit sich zerrend. Der Arzt wurde, halb stolpernd, halb laufend, zu Lambert geführt. Er ging neben seinem Patienten in die Knie, betastete die tiefe Beinwunde. Aus seiner Tasche holte er Verbandsmaterial und Desinfektionsmittel und machte sich daran, die Wunde zu versorgen.   
Lambert betrachtete den Arzt voller Abscheu. “Vielen Dank, Herr Doktor. Wieviel haben diese Wahnsinnigen Euch denn geboten, damit Ihr Keira ans Messer liefert?”  
“Ich hatte keine Wahl.” Belgin flüsterte beinahe. “Sie haben gedroht, mir meine Tochter zu nehmen. Ihr müsst das verstehen … sie ist Halbelfe. Ich konnte doch nicht …” Seine Stimme brach. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte, sich zu sammeln und auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. “Es tut mir leid. Bitte glaubt mir das.”  
Lambert schnaubte. Dann sog er scharf die Luft ein, als die Flüssigkeit, die der Arzt aus einer Flasche in seine Wunde träufeln ließ, seine Nervenenden in Flammen setzte.   
Der Arzt griff zu Nadel und Faden. “Das wird nun etwas weh tun ...” Doch Lambert hatte schon das Bewusstsein verloren. 

 

Als er erwachte, bemerkte er zuerst, dass der Boden unter ihm in Bewegung war. Er wurde sanft hin und her geschüttelt. Hufgeklapper drang an seine Ohren. Es war dunkel um ihn herum. Durch ein paar Spalten in den Brettern, die ihn umgaben, drang Tageslicht in den Wagen, in dem er sich befand.   
Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um sich zu orientieren. Sein Bein schmerzte. Und seine Arme. Seine Hände waren oberhalb seines Kopfes mit Eisen an die Wand gefesselt, gegen die sein Rücken lehnte. Er saß auf dem hölzernen Boden, der sich im Rhythmus der sich drehenden Räder unter ihm bewegte.   
Keira kauerte in einer Ecke des Wagens, die gefesselten Hände in ihrem Schoß. Nun, da sie nicht mehr den Blicken ihrer Peiniger ausgesetzt war, bemühte sie sich nicht mehr, die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit, die das Dimeritium verursachte, zu überspielen.   
“Keira?”  
Sie hob den Kopf. Ihr schmerzerfüllter Blick ließ seine Wut auf diese Fanatiker sofort wieder aufflammen.   
“Lambert.” Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. “Wie geht es dir?”  
“Ich lebe. Keira … Wieso bist du nicht geflohen? Du wärst jetzt in Sicherheit, wenn du nur …”  
“Und du wärst jetzt tot.”  
Lambert schnaubte. “Das werden wir bald beide sein. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass die mich laufen lassen. Wir enden beide auf dem Scheiterhaufen …”  
“Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich habe die Wachen belauschen können. Sie bringen uns nach Oxenfurt.”  
“Oxenfurt? Ich wussten nicht, dass diese Wahnsinnigen dort auch schon wieder Fuß gefasst haben.”  
“Das wusste ich auch nicht. Aber anscheinend glauben sie, dass ich noch nützlich für sie bin. Soweit ich verstanden habe, haben sie gezielt nach mir gesucht und mich in die Falle gelockt. Aber nicht allein, weil ich Zauberin bin. Ich soll ihnen bei irgendetwas helfen.”  
“Und was soll das sein?”  
“Ich habe keine Ahnung, Lambert. Aber solange ich für sie von Wert bin, werden wir leben.”  
“Das erklärt nur, dass du noch lebst. Aber was wollen sie mit mir?”  
“Sie wollen mich zwingen zu kooperieren, Lambert. Und das Druckmittel gegen mich habe ich ihnen selbst geliefert ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo werte Leser,   
> vielen Dank, dass ihr mein kurzes Lambert-Spin-off zu meiner Hauptgeschichte gelesen habt. Ob und wie Lambert und Keira aus der misslichen Lage wieder herauskommen, in der sie sich gerade befinden - und wie es danach für die beiden weitergeht - könnt ihr ab Kapitel 23 in “Das Herz der Alchemie” weiterlesen.   
> Ich arbeite gerade noch an dem Kapitel, hoffe aber, es in Kürze veröffentlichen zu können.  
> Es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr dranbleibt. 
> 
> Viele Grüße,  
> Eure Lady


End file.
